Robia
Robia is the eldest daughter of the Holy Ghost, Zanko and a powerful saran woman called Jemma. She had two younger sisters, Zura and Emi. She was the most powerful and was favored by the Ghost. The sisters were major factors in the Holy Ghost's breeding program, as he intended to produce the strongest warriors he could by unifying powerful bloodlines towards the end of creating the powerful Warrior-Born, a child born with the power to finally kill the sarans' Great Enemy. Zura was paired with the Head of the Murokai Clan and bore several powerful children, including the girl Veruca. Emi became attracted to the Holy Warlord Crow, who defeated the man the Ghost originally promised her to so they could be together. The result of that union was the future Deathwalk Rayze. As his strongest child, the Holy Ghost intended to pair Robia with a member of the main branch of the Sarada Clan, intending to unite his powerful genes with that of the line of the first Oversaran. However, she and Arisada were greatly disinterested in eachother. Robia's power was such that she easily won her own spot on the Holy Warlords. She gained a vicious reputation and was widely regarded as a fearsome opponent. She came to be called the Dark Goddess, and was known for her unmatchable speed in combat which was too fast for even other sarans to follow. It was during this time that she met the younger brother of the Sarada Clan, Dashora. Initially dismissive of him, Robia eventually came to greatly respect his strength and ability, and over time even her cruel demeanor began to soften around him. The two were drawn together and eventually became pair bonded, thereafter becoming inseperable. Robia quickly became pregnant with a son, called Cain. The Ghost was overjoyed, as he believed the child who had been born with S-Class power definitely represented the ultimate goal of his breeding program. Over time, Robia became concerned about her father's designs for her son. She broached these concerns with Dashora, but his loyalty to the Ghost was such that he casually disregarded her fears. Snooping about on her own, she discovered records of that her father had performed extensive genetic engineering to Cain in order to maximize his power and that he intended to use him as a weapon. No longer safe around her father, she contacted Arisada and managed to escape from the Holy Order. While in hiding, she discovered that she had been pregnant when she fled. She gave birth to the twins Talena and Torm, and only told Arisada of their existence. It was not long after that when the Holy Ghost managed to track her down, bringing Dashora and Brevara with him. Unbeknownst to Dashora, who thought he was rescuing his mate and child from his brother who had kidnapped them, the Holy Ghost intended to kill his wayward daughter. He quickly found her as she attempted to conceal Cain, and she attempted to fight him. He easily killed her, though he was wounded when an enraged Cain attacked him. He subdued the child, and it was then that Dashora, who had been detained by Brevara, came on the scene. He in turn attacked the Ghost, but fared no better than Robia and was quickly defeated. Thinking he had killed him, the Ghost took the unconscious Cain and left. However, Dashora survived, and was awakened by his brother who had returned to the base. He told Dashora the truth about Robia's fears and presented to him the twins who were the last children of the two. Robia was slightly short for a saran female, but not exceedingly so. Her somewhat unassuming frame belied her great power, and she had a terrifyingly efficient fighting style based around her great speed. Like most sarans she had a mane of jet black hair and had the uncommon feature of red eyes, which she would pass on to her son Cain and daughter Talena. She commonly wore a Holy Order armor vest over a black body suit, with her black Warlord robe worn over it. Dashora would later comment that while Cain looks like him, his eyes and personality are identical to his mother. Robia was known for her somewhat dismissive attitude, horrible temper, and morbid sense of humor. However, she also had a softer side which was how she fell in love with Dashora, and was exhibited in her desire to protect her children. Powers and Abilities Burning Flames Like all other sarans, Robia was a fire elemental able to channel powerful Burning Flames. As a Holy Warlord, she was one of the most powerful fighters of her day to the point that even a generation later she was still the bar against which all saran women measured themselves. From Dashora she learned many of the techniques of her predecessor, the Burning Sage Jenna. Burning Fist: A catch all name for melee techniques which wrap the hands or feet in Burning Flames in order to increase damage. Burning Bolt: A powerful beam of fire. Burning Burst: A powerful explosion of fire. Burning Prison: She puts her hand to the ground and spikes of flame impale everyone in the area. Burning Shield: A shield of fire. Burning Sword: The user generates a “blade” of flame. Ultimate Attack Burning Flash: A technique which combines her Burning Fist with Cutting. When using the technique Robia was able to take out squadrons of enemies at once or if directed against a single opponent attacks every point on their body simultaneously. Other Abilities Super Strength/Speed/Fortitude: Being a saran Robia possesses an advanced physiology, and is therefore far stronger and faster than a human. At a base charge she was able to lift (press) roughly 10 tons. Her speed is such that even without using his powers of flight or Cutting she can move much faster than the eye can see, and his body is durable enough to shrug off powerful blows and explosions. Advanced Senses: Robia's senses all operate on levels far beyond a human's. He is able to see extrarodinarily far in dark as well as he does light. She can also hear from great distances, singling out particular sounds to the exclusion of others. In particular her sense of smell is extremely powerful, allowing her to follow scents over great distances. This has come in handy when his sense of Aura Detection has been hampered. Advanced Healing Factor: Even when injured Robia’s body quickly heals itself. She had survived numerous fatal injuries such as impalement, shrugging them off and healing instantly. Hand to Hand Fighting Expert: Being a saran, Robia possessed a natural talent for fighting. She was far and away the strongest of the Holy Ghost's children and possessed a remarkable fighting ability even among sarans. Her fighting style was based largely on high speed maneuvers. Cutting: '''Cutting is a skill common to most Aura capable races that allows for lightning fast movement. When cutting, an individual uses their Aura to "cut" themselves out of spacetime and reinsert themselves elsewhere, effectively allowing them to be in two places at the same time. Among the Holy Warlords Robia was far and away the best at this technique and was able to use it to attack dozens of times at once. '''Flight: '''Robia was able to project her Aura to hold her aloft in the air. In an earthlike atmosphere she could fly faster than Mach 10. '''Aura Awareness: '''Robia was highly skilled in the use of her Aura to sense the flow of energy around her. She had highly developed senses which enabled her to sense the whereabouts, identity, strength, and intentions of others even when they were trying to hide them. With her Aura Awareness she was able to track people when even when they were Cutting. '''Immense Aura: Though she had the weakest Aura among the Holy Warlords, Robia still possessed power which put her in the elite of Saran society. When charging her Aura, all of her other powers become amplified. People in the immediate vicinity can be brought to their knees by its power, and its force can be felt at much greater distances. At full charge in his normal form she was 4X stronger for as long as he can hold the charge. Like other sarans, Robia's Aura looked like crimson fire. Trivia - Her daughter Talena's personality is identical to Robia's to the point that they even have the same pattern of speech.